Theodore the Genius
by FreedomHeroesChronicles
Summary: When Alvin's school grades are flopping, Simon helps him by creating an intelligence serum, but when Theodore accidently mistakes it for lemonade and drinks it, he begins to change and become…a GENIUS! Featuring The Chipettes!
1. Chapter 1: Let the intelligence commence

Theodore the Genius

An Alvin and the Chipmunks Fanfiction

_**A/N: After this fanfic is finished, I will try not to take a break from this account. My month long hiatus has already done enough of THAT, which has caused me to revise some of my plans in the future. **_

_**I do not own The Chipmunks and Chipettes. © Bagdasarian Productions**_

_Chapter 1: Let the intelligence commence!_

Thomas Edison Elementary was just your average ordinary school. Today was the day for report cards. Simon Seville, being the clever intellectual genius he was, as usual, got all A's on his report card. Theodore Seville got A's and B's on his report card. And last but not least, Alvin Seville, the head honcho of _The Chipmunks_, didn't get all A's like his younger brother, Simon, or B's like Theodore. This chipmunk got D's and F minuses. When the three little chipmunks came home, Dave was there to check his adopted sons' report cards. He congratulated both Simon and Theodore, but he wasn't the happiest of people when he was to see Alvin's report card.

"A 'D'? Alvin, I thought you were better than this!"

"But Dave, I-I can explain…!" He said, as usual when stuff like this had occurred.

"Please do, Alvin." Dave replied.

"Well…you see, Dave. There's this party a buddy of mine, Phil, is having this weekend. It's been clogging my mind like a toilet ever since, Dave! You've just gotta understand! Not to mention, Simon, Theodore and I are gonna be singing a 'Happy Birthday' song, and without me, it won't be _Alvin & The Chipmunks_, it'll just be _The Nerd and the Chubbin_!" Alvin exclaimed.

"HEY!" Simon and Theodore yelled.

"What? It's the truth!" Alvin said, snickering beneath his breath.

"Well, then, unless you focus more on your school lessons rather than after-school parties, you won't be going to that party." Dave stated.

"But Dave!"

"No 'buts' about it, Alvin!" He said strictly.

Alvin trudged to his bedroom, and plopped himself onto his bed. Simon, reading a copy of _Annoying Siblings 101_, saw his older brother walk in, and asked, "What seems to be troubling you this time?"

"Oh, don't act like you didn't hear Dave downstairs, Simon!" Alvin scoffed.

"I'm not acting, I honestly didn't hear him, and I was too busy occupying myself with knowledge to even pay attention."

"Wow. How absent minded can you get with your books, Simon?" Alvin asked, shocked.

"I don't get absent minded, I'm just in my own little world, well…if you were smart enough to know that."

Alvin got ticked at Simon, and then an idea came to him. Alvin had his mischievous face on.

"Say Simon, you're an expert chemist, right?" He said.

"Yes of course, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if a certain someone could whip up a certain drink that makes me intelligent like you are."

Simon let what Alvin told him sink in.

"Oh, NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I can't do that kind of stuff even if I wanted to! I'm not gonna risk getting in trouble because of your tribulations again for the umpteenth time now!" Simon said.

"Aww c'mon Simon! Hey, remember that 'SUPER micro-calculator' thingy you've been bugging Dave about for like an eternity?" Alvin asked.

"Yes I do. It's both a mini microscope and calculator!"

"Well, I think I have just about enough cash to buy that for you, from the kindness of my heart!" Alvin exclaimed.

_Is the kindness in your heart flying around like a dust particle next to the self-centered-ness? _Simon thought.

He continued to think about it. He tried not to let Alvin's bribery get to him, but that was already too late.

"Oh! Alright! I'll make a safe to drink intelligence serum for you, Alvin. All just for that Super micro-calculator!"

"Okay, then it's settled! LET THE INTELLIGENCE…What's that word? Comrade? Conmow?" Alvin said.

Simon sighed impatiently. "It's 'commence', Alvin."

"Oh, yeah. I knew that!" Alvin grinned.

"LET THE INTELLIGENCE COMMENCE!"

**YES! I finally got this done. Apologizes for the lack of new stories, I'm been EXTREMELY busy lately, with mah artworks, and stuff. I can't wait to finish this fanfic. :D**

**~FreedomHeroesChronicles **


	2. Chapter 2: Theodore becomes a Genius!

_Chapter 2: Theodore becomes a Genius!_

Simon & Alvin went into the basement. Alvin got out his _Official Madame Raya Mad Scientist Kit _and Simon got some serum manuals. Simon snagged a few test tubes from his brother's kit and mixed some non-harmful liquids together to make the serum a yellowish color. Once he had finished, he said to Alvin, "Alright. I've got the serum. Now just wait for about maybe 5 minutes for the serum to cool down."

"Goodie! In the meantime, I'll just play some _Arcade Boxing _on my Game Boy!*" Alvin said.

He pulled out a game cartridge and placed it on top of the portable handheld. Simon had set a timer for the serum for until it cooled off. Once 5 minutes have passed, Simon got the test tube with the serum contained in it and walked up to Alvin, who was snoozing against the corner of the basement. Simon went back to his science table and grabbed one of the three books that were placed on it. He walked back to where Alvin was napping, and ejected the book out of his hands, having it drop with a "THUD!" loud enough to awaken Alvin from his slumber.

"AAAH! I'm awake! Sheesh! Can't a guy catch some Z's once and a while?!" Alvin shrieked.

"How can you be a guy, when you're only a chipmunk?" Simon asked.

"Oh, don't get all smart and tectonical with me!"

"Uh…I believe the proper terms are, 'logical and technically', Alvin. 'Technic' and 'Tectonic' are two **completely **opposite words." Simon corrected him.

"Whatever! Just hand me the serum already!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm yourself! Here you go!" Just when Simon was about to hand the serum to Alvin, Theodore, who was exhausted from baking pastries, came inside the basement.

"All this cooking is making me thirsty." He moaned.

In an instant, Theodore spotted the serum in Simon's hands, in which he mistakes for lemonade.

"Yum! A fine, refreshing glass of lemonade!" He exclaimed.

He charged down the stairs and snatched the lemonade from Simon's grasp.

"No! Theodore, wait!" He shouted, but it was too late. He had already drunken the serum.

"Hmm…it's alright, but it leaves this yucky after-taste in my mouth! BLECK!" He coughed.

He went back upstairs into the kitchen. Alvin and Simon exchanged looks with each other.

"Well, there go my chances of becoming a genius, and going to Phil's party…" Alvin sighed.

"And that micro-calculator…" Simon added.

* * *

The next morning, Simon woke up from bed, and noticed that Theodore was gone, and Alvin was still asleep. After performing his morning routines, he walked downstairs and into the kitchen, and noticed four plates on the kitchen table. Theodore spotted him, turned around and said, "Pleasant morning dear sibling!"

Simon's jaw dropped. _…Oh no! The serum's already taken effect! _He thought.

* * *

_**A/N**_

**Well, I'm glad I finished this chapter! Tune in for Chapter 3!**

***I used 'Game Boy' just so the continuity could flow, since this fanfic takes place around the 80's cartoon.**

**~FreedomHeroesChronicles **


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Used to New Theodore

_Chapter 3: Getting used to Genius Theodore_

The rest of Simon's morning was shocking, seeing as how he was usually the first to wake up before anyone else. He just sat down at the kitchen table flabbergasted at the fact Theodore spoke in such an intelligent manner.

"T-Theodore? How are you speaking like that? And why there a monocle on your left eye?" Simon had tons of unanswered questions that were in need of answers.

"I am speaking like nothing, older brother. I am simply concocting breakfast to satisfy this family's hunger."

"What's for breakfast then?" Simon asked.

"I cannot tell until breakfast has been made."

Just then, Alvin arrived to the kitchen. He too saw the dramatic change in his little brother.

"Well, well. Seems Theodore is enjoying that serum that should have been drunken by me!" The red clad whispered.

"It's not my fault he mistook it for lemonade!" Simon whispered back.

"Breakfast has been completed, my brothers! We shall fest upon these delicacies until we are stuffed like a suitcase contained with knowledge!"

"Wow. That statement was more melodramatic then Simon's love poem for Jeanette." Alvin snickered.

"T-THAT WASN'T A LOVE POEM! It was merely a form of literature expressing feelings for a certain Chipette. That's an entirely different thing." Simon said nervously.

"Rrriiggghht." Alvin teased.

"And now behold, an entrée stacked with scrumptious, crispy bacon, adjacent to scrambled eggs and toast!"

Theodore arranged the plates on the kitchen table. The three chipmunks then ate their breakfast. Dave had stopped by at the kitchen.

"Wow. That looks delicious! Did you make all of this yourself, Simon?" He asked.

"No, Dave, unfortunately. It was Theodore." He replied.

"Oh, okay then. I'm going to a very important meeting later today. I've called Miss Miller. She'll be babysitting you guys...again. And she's bringing the Chipettes with her, so try not to cause any trouble."

"Tsk. Are you kidding? Not causing trouble is my specialty, Dave!" Alvin grinned.

"This is going to be a LONG day." Simon said.

"Why, of course, dear brothers!" Theodore exclaimed.

* * *

Man it's been SO long since I posted a new chapter. Major mistake on my part...I'll try and make the updates shorter. No promises though...


End file.
